


Hot For Teacher

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U.gust - Day 5: “I had a one night stand the night before I started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got away from me and turned serious oops.
> 
> Also I know I'm a few days behind on AUs. My last week of school is next week, so I need to focus on that, but I promise I have a ton more coming.

Frankie grinned and tugged Zach to stand between his legs where he sat at the bar. He and Zach had been flirting since he bought Zach a drink a half hour ago. Zach bit his lip, giggling as their noses brushed against each other.

He slid his hands down to Zach’s ass, looking at him through hooded eyes. “Come home with me,” he whispered against Zach’s lips.

Zach giggled again. “Yea?”

Frankie nodded, dipping his head down to nuzzle into Zach’s neck. “Wanna fuck you.” He tugged on Zach’s earlobe with his teeth, and he smiled as Zach let out a small moan.

“Okay.”

**

Zach looked around the apartment, taking in the decorations on the wall and pink tinted lights glowing in the room.

“I like your apartment,” he said.

Frankie came up behind him, his hands finding his hips and his lips brushing against his neck. “I like your ass.”

Zach laughed, turning around in Frankie’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Frankie’s neck. “Well come and get it, then.”

Frankie hummed, leaning in and kissing him messily.

Frankie’s hands squeezed Zach’s ass, and he brushed his tongue against Zach’s lips until his mouth opened for him. Zach’s hands tangled in Frankie’s hair, letting him lead the kiss. 

Before Zach knew it, his clothes were on the floor and he was sprawled out on Frankie’s bed with Frankie’s mouth on his cock. Zach stared up at the ceiling, picking a spot to focus on so he didn’t come too soon. He wasn’t a virgin or anything, but he wasn’t the most experienced guy either. Frankie, however, seemed to be extremely experienced. The way his hand was massaging his balls and his tongue was gliding across his skin was enough to make Zach’s brain fuzzier than he could ever remember it being. 

Frankie was enjoying himself a lot. Zach’s hands were in his hair and he kept moaning as Frankie sucked him off and rubbed his hands all over his body and it was making him even more excited to fuck him. 

Zach was a bit younger than the guys he usually picked up. Frankie was pretty sure he was barely legal to drink. But with his own 30th birthday just a week away, a younger guy was exactly what Frankie needed. It made him feel like he was still young and sexy to have a guy Zach’s age want to come home with him. Nevermind that Zach had been sweet and funny while they were at the club, and Frankie probably would’ve taken him home even if he’d been Frankie’s age.

Frankie was pretty glad he’d caught Zach’s eye, especially as he pressed a finger inside Zach and listened to him moan. Zach’s hips thrust upward, forcing him further down Frankie’s throat. Frankie thrived on it, humming and using his free hand to squeeze Zach’s ass.

Zach whined. “Frankie. Come on, I need more.”

Frankie pulled off and made his way up Zach’s body, joining their lips in a kiss. “You want it so bad, don’t you, baby?”

Zach nodded. “Want you.” He licked his way into Frankie’s mouth, wrapped his legs around Frankie’s waist, and loved the way Frankie’s body felt against his.

“You’re so sexy,” Frankie whispered. Zach giggled and flipped them over, taking Frankie a bit by surprise.

“I, like, kinda want to fuck you, but I really want you inside me to be honest.”

Frankie looked up at him and grinned. “You gonna ride me, love?”

Zach took Frankie in his hand, stroking him slowly. “I’m going to ride you better than anyone has ever ridden you.”

He felt his eyes droop a little as Zach’s thumb brushed against the head. “Guess you should put your money where your mouth is.”

Zach bit his lip through a smile. "Condom?"

Frankie reached for his bedside table drawer, stretching his fingers out to try to catch the knob. Zach laughed and leaned over himself, grabbing it and pulling the drawer open. Frankie let Zach get a condom from the box inside and leaned up, licking Zach's nipple that was right above his face. Zach giggled out his name, sitting back up in Frankie's lap. He tore the condom wrapper open, took the condom out, and tossed the wrapper to the side. He took Frankie back in his hand and rolled the condom down his length. Frankie sighed as Zach gave him a squeeze, bucking into his touch.

Zach looked smug as Frankie reacted to his touch. He adjusted his position on top of him, reaching back over to grab the lube and pour some into his hand. He coated Frankie’s cock in it and then he was slowly guiding himself down the length.

He steadied himself on Frankie’s chest, moaning as Frankie filled him. He shifted so he could start pushing himself up and down on Frankie’s length. Frankie’s hands were on his waist, supporting his movements, and Zach was in a haze.

Frankie couldn’t take his eyes off Zach. There was something about the way his nails dug into Frankie’s chest and his eyes shut tight that he just wanted on a loop in his head. He could tell Zach didn’t have much experience, but he made up for it with how eager he was to make Frankie feel good. He kept switching between rolling his hips in a circle and bouncing in Frankie’s lap, and his mouth was hanging open, and Frankie felt a little bit addicted to the sounds he was making.

He wasn’t sure how long they were going for, but he saw Zach’s muscles straining and wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist, flipping them over and pressing Zach into the bed.

“Let me,” he whispered against Zach’s lips. Zach nodded with a dazed expression and let Frankie take over. Frankie kissed him, then moved down to his neck, sucking a mark into the skin. Zach bit down on Frankie’s shoulder as he started thrusting inside him again. 

Zach felt like his body was on fire, getting warmer and warmer the more Frankie touched him and fucked him. He could feel the need to come building up in the pit of his stomach and started jerking himself off rapidly. 

Frankie moaned, leaning down to press more kisses against his skin. “Good boy. Come for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zach groaned, eyes going wide as Frankie’s words seared through him. He came hard between them, spilling over his hand onto his stomach. Frankie felt Zach clenching around him and gave a few more thrusts, then fell over the edge, shooting into the condom.

Zach found himself trailing his fingers across Frankie’s back as he rested on top of him. Frankie hummed and nuzzled into Zach's neck. He left a trail of burning kisses against his skin on the way to his lips, where he locked Zach into a slow kiss. 

Zach let himself get lost in making out with Frankie, loving the way Frankie's tongue made its way in his mouth and his teeth kept dragging against his bottom lip.

He groaned as Frankie got up to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth for Zach to clean off with. Frankie smiled at him, climbing back into the bed a few minutes later and wiping Zach clean.

Zach blushed and giggled, turning and burying his face in Frankie's pillow. He gave Frankie a shy look a few moments later and was met with a smile and Frankie running his hand up and down Zach's arm slowly.

He bit his lip, meeting Frankie's eyes. "I should go."

"You sure? You don't have to."

Zach nodded. "I've got class early tomorrow. Probably shouldn't show up smelling like beer and sex."

Frankie laughed. "No, probably not."

"I had fun," Zach said, giggling shyly.

Frankie smiled, dropping a kiss against his shoulder. "Me too."

**

Zach tried fighting back a yawn as he walked to class the next morning, wishing he liked coffee so he could have had something to wake himself up. The only good thing was that he was able to use his tired state as an excuse for why he was walking slowly around his frat house this morning. The last thing he needed was to explain to his frat brothers that he'd gotten railed in the ass by some guy he met at a bar.

He'd contemplated just skipping his class this morning and sleeping until his ass wasn't so sore, but it was the first class, and he figured he was already screwed for this class since it was some random elective he'd chosen to fill credits. He knew next to nothing about the history of musical theatre, except the fact that he had zero interest in any of it.

He walked into the classroom and sat at one of the tables, resting his head in his hand and closing his eyes while he waited for the professor to get there. He was startled into consciousness a couple minutes later when the door sprung open and a man entered singing and doing a bunch of spins and twirls. Zach almost convinced himself he was having a really weird dream before he remembered he was in class.

Zach was laughing along with the rest of the class until he stopped abruptly when the man stopped his performance and raised his hands up in the air with a smile.

“Oh shit,” Zach whispered to himself.

“Hello, class!” the man said cheerfully. “I’m Professor Grande, but you can call me Frankie, and you are in History of Musical Theatre. The song you just heard is from Mamma Mia, of which I was part of on Broadway a few years ago. I was a triple major at Muhlenberg College in biology, theatre, and dance. So I’m no stranger to having a lot of deadlines clashing. If you guys ever have a lot piling up during the semester, just come talk to me, and I’ll be more than happy to move some assignment due dates around to help you out. Okay, now why don’t we go around the room and you can tell me your name, what year you’re in, what your major is, and your favorite Broadway play, if you have one.”

Frankie’s eyes swept across the room, and Zach felt them stop on his face. He blushed and looked away, not knowing how to act with Frankie in front of him..

Zach didn’t hear a single person talking about themselves, everything a faint buzzing in his ears as he kept sneaking peaks at Frankie. He suddenly felt subconscious about the hickey on his neck, feeling like everyone would see it and know Frankie gave it to him. He tugged up the collar of his polo shirt and scooted down in his chair, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. Eventually Frankie’s eyes locked on his and he knew it was his turn to speak.

He cleared his throat nervously. “Um...I’m Zach. I’m a senior economics major...I don’t really know anything on Broadway…”

Frankie’s mind was racing, trying to analyze the fact that he’d slept with one his students. It seemed more like something you saw in a movie than actually happened in real life. Yet here he was.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That’s okay. You’ll learn about a lot of different Broadway plays over the course of the semester. How many of you are in the same boat as Zach and don’t know that much about musical theatre?”

Zach saw some hands raising around him, but all he could focus on was the fact that Frankie’d said his name, and it reminded him of Frankie moaning his name the night before as he fucked Zach into his bed. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wishing the class would hurry up and end.

**

Frankie ended the class a half hour later, and Zach stayed seated as his classmates gathered their belongings around him and left the room. He heard Frankie close the door behind the last student, and then it was completely silent.

Zach kept his eyes on the table in front of him. “I think I should drop this class.”

Frankie sat down slowly at the table in front of Zach’s. “Am I that bad of a teacher?” he joked weakly. Zach stayed quiet, and Frankie sighed. “Look, Zach...last night--”

“I’m not gay,” Zach said, cutting him off. “It’s cool if you are, but I’m not.”

Frankie’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I never said you were. It’s okay if you’re bi, or--”

Zach shook his head. “I’m straight.”

Frankie stared at him for a moment. “Zach. I was as surprised as you were to walk in here and see you, but pretending to be straight isn’t going to erase what happened last night. There’s no reason we have to blow this up. We didn’t know. It was an accident. You don’t have to claim to be straight.”

Zach stood up quickly, moving away from Frankie. “I _am_ straight. It was just sex. I’m not into guys.”

Frankie stood up, approaching him slowly, like he was a spooked animal. “Zach. Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he repeated.

Zach ran his hand through his hair. “I have to drop this class. If people find out...I’m not seeing the rabbi again! God, you were just supposed to be a one time thing that I never saw again! I can’t have people finding out, okay? I’m not sitting through more talks about scripture and having to go on dates with every girl at temple. I just need to _graduate_. I’m not staying in Palm Beach Gardens for the rest of my life, Frankie! I just have to drop this class and find a different one so I can graduate and get out--”

Frankie’s was trying to follow Zach’s rant, but he kept talking so quickly and it was all getting jumbled up in his head. He managed to make out a few keywords, none that did anything but give him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He grabbed Zach’s hand, drawing his attention to Frankie.

“Breathe,” Frankie instructed. “You’re working yourself up.”

Zach tried taking slow, deep breaths, but what was calming him down more was Frankie’s hand in his. That was almost enough to get him panicking again, until Frankie started rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

Frankie waited until Zach seemed calmer and took a step closer to him. “What’s all this about your rabbi and scripture and girls in temple?”

Zach tensed. “Nothing. Nothing, ignore me.”

Frankie glanced towards the door and made sure it was closed, then reached his hand up to cup Zach’s face. “Zach,” he said quietly. “There is _nothing wrong_ with being attracted to guys. Or to girls, or both, or neither. And if someone is making you think otherwise…”

“My family loves me,” Zach said defensively. Frankie frowned. That answered that question.

“I’m sure they do. But loving someone should be unconditional. Not dependant on them being straight.”

Zach wanted to argue with him, but there was something about having someone on his side that made that desire leave him. He sat back down in his chair and stared at his hands in his lap.

“Look, I just…” Zach picked at his nails, thinking about what he wanted to say. “I can’t have my parents find out about this. The last time something happened, they almost pulled me out of school and made me transfer closer to home. I had to meet with the rabbi every weekend for three months. I don’t even remember how many girls my mom set me up with. I just had to get it out of my system last night before the semester started.”

Frankie knelt down in front of him, feeling a strong sense of sympathy for him. He put his hand over Zach’s and squeezed reassuringly. “I’m not going to tell your parents, Zach. That wouldn’t be good for either one of us. Besides, you’re an adult. They don’t need to know every detail of your sex life.” He waited until Zach’s eyes met his and gave him a small smile. “You know it’s not healthy for you to live like that, right? They can’t force you to be with girls forever.”

Zach frowned, dropping his eyes back down to their hands. “I know,” he said. He took a deep breath. “That’s why I just need to finish this semester and graduate. Then I can get out of Florida.”

Frankie smiled at him again. “Well, I’m not letting you drop this class. If I can help you meet your requirements and graduate, then I’m going to.”

“Frankie…”

Frankie cupped the back of Zach’s neck gently and leaned their foreheads together. “Let me help you,” he whispered. Zach nodded, and Frankie couldn’t stop himself from pressing a soft kiss against Zach’s lips. He pulled back a moment later and sighed. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“How am I supposed to sit in class all semester when all I can think about is you fucking me?”

“The same way I’m going to sit in class all semester when all I can think about is fucking you,” Frankie teased gently. “Nothing can happen until you graduate. Okay? You’re going to pass this class and the rest of your classes, you’re going to graduate, and you’re going to get out of Florida and do amazing things with your life, loving whoever you want. Exactly the way it’s supposed to be.”

Zach was nodding, and then he let out a giggle. “I can’t believe I had sex with a professor. What the fuck is my life?”

Frankie rolled his eyes and laughed. “You’re ridiculous. Only you can go from a serious conversation to giggling in the blink of an eye.” He brushed his thumb along Zach’s cheek lightly. “You okay now?”

Zach sighed and nodded. “I’m okay.” He smiled shyly at Frankie. “Thanks. I don’t really have anyone to talk to about this stuff.”

He squeezed Zach’s hand. “You do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
